Phoenix Rising
by LabyrinthineTwilight
Summary: A Phoenix dies by it's own flame and then rises a new from the ashes.
1. Prologue

Pheonix Rising

Summary: After Kel was kicked out of knight training after her probationary year she returns to the Yamani Islands to Escape the Past. There she hopes to train in piece and maybe someday return home to Tortal as a true warrior. The Emperor gives her the opportunity that she was denied by Wyldon, to become a knight and to serve him. After she succeeds in becoming a knight he gives her the title of Pheonix. But then the Alliance with Tortal calls her to go and guard the bride of Prince Raold of Tortal. What will everyone think of the Phoenix that they helped create?

Kel looked over the railing of the shipa nad out over the waves. The ship had left port 2 days before en route to the Yamani Islands. Her mother thought it would be good for her to escape the things that reminded her of what had happened. The manor that they'd been given by the Emperor would be perfect. Kel sighed. Her parents couldn't keep all of them in Corus and with all her brothers being knights things in Mindelan would have been worse. In her heart she wondered if she would ever over come their prejudices and fulfill her dream to become a warrior at last.

Staring out over the sea she let the memory of Lord Wyldon's words sink in along with the reality of her situation.

_Flashback_

_Kel walked to Lord Wyldon's office as she'd been instructed by one of the palace servants. It was the end of her first year, her prohbationary year, in her training to become a knight. She prayed to Mithros that the training master would allow her to stay. She had worked hard and she'd followed almost every rule, she'd even gone along with some of Joren's attempts at getting her kicked out, he had to let her stay. She belonged at the palace. She knocked on the door to the trainig master's office. I am a stone, I am a lake, she thought._

"_Enter." Lord Wylodon's gruff voice answered. She enetered the room and closed the door behind her. She was apprehensive but did her best to hide it behind her Yamani mask. "Sit down, now Keladary you know why I've called you her do you not?"_

_Kel nodded not trusting her own mouth. She wanted to scream out how unfair he was being to her. She could fight better than most of the other boys, yet she was treated with no respect from the training master._

"_Good now I will be frank about this: you are a girl. Soon what you want from life as a maiden will change. Your body will begin to change. You will become a distraction to some of Tortals future finest protectors. You are more likely to get your men attacked in the night; you will be a burden to them. I cannot allow this to happen I am charged with creating strong knights for the realm of Tortal, not weak points for her enemies." Wyldon paused for a moment. "Keladary of Mindelan you are dismissed. Don't ever come back."_

_Kel stood fury and sadness battled within her. She fought to keep her steel mask up as she walked to the door. As she opened the door to leave she looked over her shoulder and said, "I will make you regret this day, Wyldon of Cavall, you and your King. One day I will become the strongest knight in the world and then you will regret not allowing me to stay." _

_End Flashback_

"I will make you regret it, I swear to the Gods I will find away and I will not return until I've done just that." She said gravely to the waters as the ship rolled back and forth.

There was nothing more she could do then, they were still days away from the Islands, so she went below decks to her cabin and retrieved her glaive. _Naginata, _she scolded herself. _It's a Yamani weapon it should be called by it's Yamani name. _ Back on the deck she went through all the complex moves she could think of, twirling and slashing, all in a swift blur. She began to imagine herself in the pages wing back in the palace going through the same moves like she used to in the mornings. She continued like that until a wave rocked the boat and she fell to the deck. In a quick roll she avoided falling on the sharp 18 inch blade.

She sighed and pulled herself up brushing the salty dirt from her clothes. She picked up her weapon from the wood boards of the deck. Then she headed to her cabin to eat her supper alone. Before she went to bed she pulled out her _katana_, a 29 inch curved blade made of Yamani steel. The one in her hand was _Soshu Kitae,_ the finest type of sword that was made by only one sword smith in the Isles and was prized by all in the Isles, including the Emperor. It was a gift from the Emperor. She quietly tried to get herself to remember the complex movements in the Yamani martial arts called Iaidō. This became her routine everyday until she reached the Yamani Isles.


	2. Phoenix Flame

A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer of this story, Allysmurfy. I was not going to show much of her training (most of this story is already written) but now I might add a little but the first chapter will be a lot of time skips (mostly cause I'm a little lazy). Thank you again!

When they docked in the Isles there was a carriage waiting for Kel. No fanfare, no welcoming party, not that Kel expected any of that. She was not all that important. She thanked the Gods she had been the daughter of a diplomat and had been allowed to travel with her father and mother. If she had not she would not have any knowledge of anything outside of Tortall. At least here court women- all women were allowed to fight and it wasn't considered shameful to be a female warrior. Kel rode out of the Yamani capital and to the manor of her parents. The staff that had been provided to her family by the Emperor lined up outside of the main house to greet her. Each one of them bowed to her in the Yamani style and to the proper protocol for their varying statuses. Then she was led to her rooms, what was once her parent's suite of apartments, with her pack to wait for dinner and the arrival of her things. Her parents had decided that, since there was a new ambassador, that she could take over the manor.

Kel took dinner in a small private dinning hall by herself. One of the curses of coming to the Isles alone. Just at the second course a messenger arrived. Kel stood and bowed deeply in respect to the messenger and to the fact that he came directly from the Emperor. He bowed in return and handed of the letter. He was gone before she'd even opened it. She read the Yamani writing carefully, going over it several times to be sure she translated it right. The Emperor had granted her a private audience with him tomorrow at the palace. It did not say what for, though, only that he would send someone to fetch her.

She sighed and headed off to bed. She went through a few simple exercises and crawled into bed. As usual, the next day, she rose before the dawn. She dressed as she would have back in Tortal, simple tunic and leggings, and went to the courtyard to train. She let herself go to the twirling of the weapon in her hands. None of the servants gave her a second glance, even young court girls were expected to fight in the Isles. It was proper and respectable there. After about an hour of practicing Kel went inside and washed up. She dressed in a pale blue kimono and went to eat breakfast alone, just as she had the night before. When she finished her meal she had a servant tell the stable boy to have her horse saddled and ready for when her escort arrived. The Emperor's guard arrived moments later to escort her to the palace, each of their faces was set and stone like; emotionless, Kel followed their example.

The ride was silent and none of the guard attempted to change that. Kel barely understood why the Emperor wanted to see her of all people; she remained the youngest daughter of the former ambassador, no one of real importance. Their entrance into the palace was…well, awkward. The entire palace knew something she did not it seemed and it was obvious. The guards took her to the throne room doors and no farther. One of them announced her and the doors opened revealing her to her new monarchs. Kel bowed deeply to both the Emperor and the Empress.

"Rise, child, there is much for us to discuss and no time for formalities." The Emperor said with a smile in his eyes. "The Tortllan king has made a grave error in getting rid of a fine warrior when he allowed his training master to disgrace you and dismiss you from training. But, one might say it was for the better, your dismissal. Tortallan knights are weak, Yamani knights are the most feared knights in the world. I would be honored to have you as one of my knights, Keladry. Do you accept?"

Kel blinked. Even after Tortall had disgraced her and thrown her out he wanted her among his knights? He was willing to let her try even with failure being such a likely outcome? "I am honored you believe me worthy of this, your Majesty, but is it wise? I am no one in your court and I am a girl, not to mention I am not Yamani in any way."

"Oh, it is quite possible," the Emperor said a smile gracing his lips in a very un-Yamani way. "You could be adopted by a noble family of the Yamani court. I contacted your parents as soon as I heard of your impending arrival and they have agreed if it is your wish to do so. A family has already made an offer, if you wish to walk this path, that is. They will house and supply you."

"I am honored to accept your offer, your Majesty. What family is offering to sponsor me?"

"Mine."

Kel nearly collapsed as he spoke. She struggled to keep her mask on as she contemplated what he had said. The Emperor was about to adopt her making her a princess in line for his throne so that she could train. What had he heard of her that made him believe she would succeed? She bit her cheek, was it necessary, she had come heer promising to become a warrior another way, could she still do that? No, she had to prove Wyldon wrong, and so she would.

"I am honored by your offer, your Majesty, I accept."

"Good, I will send my fastest ship to Tortall to inform your parents of your decision. By the time we receive word from them it will be time for training to begin with the masters. Go now; I am sure you want to write your family yourself about these matters."

Once more Kel bowed low to the monarchs. As her foot crossed the threshold of the throne room her escorts took up their places around her. Their ride back to the manor was as silent as before but at least this time the awkwardness of before had subsided. The only problems were the bizarre looks they were sending her. It made her wonder: did they know? Had the whole palace known about her possible adoption into the Imperial family? Who else knew? She knew better than to ask with her knowledge of Yamani etiquette.

As soon as she was inside the walls of her new home she began to go over what had just happed. She shook her head, the Emperor had been right she should write a letter. She sat at a low table in the sitting room in her suite. At first she began to write a letter in common to her parents but threw the letter away and started another in Yamani. The symbols came to her easily even after such a long time.

Dear Mother and Father,

This letter should arrive in tandem with that of the Emperor. I hope you understand that this is not your fault and is purely my decision. I want so much to become a knight and Tortall will not have me. This is why I have gladly accepted the emperor's offer to take me as his adoptive daughter. I promise you I will always love you both but I have to do this. I know you had hoped that in a few months I would be ready to return home and start over but I can't do that. I know that now, in Tortall I will always be the girl who failed to become a knight.

I must ask you not to tell anyone what I'm doing. If I fail again I don't think I could face them and I don't want them to think I betrayed them. They would never understand my reasoning for doing this and I could never truly explain it to them.

I love you both so much and I will miss you.

Your daughter, now and always,

Keladry

Kel folded the letter and sealed it with an owl seal of cream wax, the emblem of Mindelan. She silently wondered if she would ever use the crest again but she pushed the thought from her mind. She called for a rider to talk the letter to the palace so the letter could arrive with the Emperor's. As soon as the rider was gone she took a long deep breathe. She changed into a set of practice clothes and went back to training in the courtyard. Just as she had on the journey to the Isles she fell into practicing kendo and Iaido.

3 weeks later

Kel finished unpacking and moving into her new rooms in the palace. That night there would be a ball to welcome the newest Yamani princess, her, to the palace she would be wearing a fancy kimono and pounds of face paint. The kimono she would be wearing was three layers, the first and lowest layer was a very pale gold, the next was bright orange and the third was deep red with phoenix embroidery. Her hair would be up in a very fancy Yamani style. The Empress had loaned Kel her personal tailor and hair stylist for tonight and to create an entire wardrobe. In the next morning at dawn Kel would join the newest pages in the palace under the masters.

She was to be given the title of Princess of the First rank, second in line for the throne right behind Crown Prince Hideyoshi. It felt so awkward to her to be such a high ranking person only for the chance to become a knight. The Emperor must have great faith in her abilities to succeed and to live through the tails of Knighthood.

"Chinatsu-hime, sore wa, anata no denka o junbi o suru jikandesu." (Princess Chinatsu, it is time to get ready, your Imperial highness.) a maid said bowing low to Kel.

"Hai, watashi wa rikai shite imasu." Kel said. (Yes, I understand.)

Next Morning

Kel woke an hour before dawn and an hour before she was due at practice with the other pages to do her own warm up. She performed her normal spear dance routine and her sword dance before leaving to meet up with other pages. There were 24 other pages training starting that season but as soon as the training master did not show up in time five left. Kel remained standing at attention. She knew there was more to it than showed on the surface, Yamanis were never late, it had to be a test. Not long after the five left the training master walked into the practice courts.

"Congratulations, you have managed to pass my first test, a test of patience. I am the Raven, once I was like you nameless and without honor but I worked hard and focused. I went through my years of training quickly. Some of you may do the same, others of you it may take longer, and others of you may never see knighthood. There are four ranks of pages and four ranks of squires, the way you move up is simple; if I and the other masters feel you are doing well I will test you. If you pass you move up in the ranks. When you go for your trail you will either be the perfect warrior or you will come out dead. I would rather you come out alive but I do not judge your worthiness to become Knights. The chamber decides that. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" the pages said in unison.

"None of you should expect any special treatment due to your rank." He stopped in front of a boy down the line from her.

"What about the Princess, sir?" the boy next to him asked.

"What about her?"

"Do you really plan on treating her like everyone else, sir? Will the Emperor be pleased with that?"

"The Emperor is the one who put her out here with you boys; he knows the risks and the work involved with the path to knighthood. And I'm sure she expects nothing more than what you boys get, right?"

He was in her face but she didn't do anything. "No, sir." She said.

"There, is that satisfactory?"

The boy nodded and Kel let out a sigh. It was no different than in Tortall. Her muscles tensed and her eyes narrowed. She would show them, all of them. She would be the greatest knight they'd ever seen.

Later that day Kel found herself in a private indoor training room with a court noble and a man who appeared to be a Shang. She sat back straight on her knees across from the Shang with the noble between them. The silence was stiff and unforgiving but none of them broke it. Kel closed her trying to keep herself calm considering her treatment in the training yards.

"Chinatsu-hime, kore wa,-shō no Gurifin. Kare wa katei kyōshi o suru tame ni koko ni kite iru.. Anata ga shakui ni tōtatsu suru made, kare to issho ni mainichi o benkyō suru tame ni heika wa shitai to omoimasu." (Princess Chinatsu this is the Shang Griffin. He has come here to tutor you. The Emperor wishes you to study with him until you reach knighthood.) The noble said bowing his head.

"I know I am not allowed yet to speak directly to the Princess but please tell her I do not intend to coddle her in any way. If she agrees to come under my tutelage I will treat her like any other I have taught." The Griffin said.

"Hime….." The noble began.

"Īe." She said. "Anata ga iku koto ga dekiru." (No. You may go.)

"Shikashi…" (But….)

"Hanaremasu." (Leave.)

The noble stood and bowed. When he was gone Kel felt relieved, the courtier's pressure was off her shoulder but then there was the Shang. He was expecting a princess not the old diplomat from Tortall's daughter.

"I am sorry about that. I am afraid that they insist on treating me as though I was actually born into this palace and not allowed into it only a few days ago. It is suffocating."

"You speak Common, your Imperial Highness?" The Griffin asked.

"Yes. Perhaps I should explain, but first some tea." A maid entered at that moment with trays and tea. Once she had gone Kel began again. "I was born Keladry of Mindelan, the youngest daughter of a Baron and a diplomat. I tried for my shield in my home country of Tortall but was denied the right after a single year. I came to the Isles to escape the prejudice of my home and the Emperor offered to make my dreams come true. In order to do so he made me his daughter."

"And thus you became a Princess."

Kel nodded and took a sip of her tea. This silence was more comfortable than before almost companionable.

"About what was said before, I was expecting a pampered princess who'd lived her life in luxury not…."

"Not a girl who's already been trained a little bit by someone else?" She said with a small laugh.

"You seem very Yamani at times. You have the same expression as most nobles who were born here."

Kel sighed. "While I was born in Tortall I spent much of my early childhood here with my parents who were negotiating the truce between Tortall and the Isles. I was raised in the etiquette of the Yamani court and was originally taught to use its weaponry. As for my expression I do find it easier at time to hide behind the mask of emotionlessness that I was taught to use. I tend to do so more when I'm angry now than before when I used it all the time out of shyness."

"That is more fitting for one of your station, cold anger is far better than burning rage. I believe, also, it would be much more becoming of a young lady of the court, which you must become now that you have been ennobled by the Emperor."

"I agree. A part of me though still wonders if this was right, if I should have accepted the Emperor's offer in the first place. Mithros forbid, but should anything happen to Prince Hideyoshi I don't believe I could rule Empire, I would rather be the lowest and least favored noble in the Isles as long as I had the chance I was denied in Tortall."

"But this is the chance you were given, you must use it to show Tortall they were wrong."

Kel remained silent for a moment. "So when will I be training with you?"

"Whenever you can fit me in, before and after your training with the pages and around your duties as a princess that is acceptable?"

"Of course, I must get ready for dinner. We can start tomorrow two bells before dawn, if that is suitable."

The Shang nodded taking that as his dismissal and left. Kel watched him go before she left herself to get ready for dinner with the Imperial family.

For the next three months Kel was tutored by the Shang and thanks to his help she was one of the best Pages in her season. In spring the new diplomat arrived and Kel was surprised to that her brother Anders had been chosen for the job. She figured her parents had filled him in on the more delicate parts of the situations in the Isles and he had wanted to find her again. They spoke when they could, between their respecting duties and around her training. Thanks to Anders a new marriage contract was drawn up in the 5 years Kel had lived in the Isles.

Four Months after her first day

"Page Chinatsu," the Raven called.

She stopped her match with her friend, Ken'ichi. They had been talking about a friend of theirs that had died in a training exercise last month; he'd been the youngest son of a lower noble family and had been the one to speak against her the first day. Later she found that he was afraid that if something happened to her the Emperor would take it out on them and their families, which she then promised she wouldn't let happen. He had died in a squad on squad fight and they'd been against each other. A stray arrow from an archer and he was gone for good. Another had died two weeks in.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Prepare yourself" He threw her a sword and moved to attack her. She held her own against him and soon began to realize this was a test. She tried to use some of the combat move she'd learned from the Griffin along with her sword technique to take down the training master. The other Pages backed away knowing they should keep a safe distance from the fighters. It was obvious to Kel that she was losing the fight but she knew she had to keep going, giving up was a sign of weakness. All at once he knocked the sword from her hand and had her on the ground with his sword at her throat. She glanced around the circle at her fellow pages; most of them were smirking at her. Anger rose deep within her, she kicked the Raven away and got up and instead of going for her sword she went for a staff she'd been using earlier. She took a perfect stance and waited for the Raven to get up to do something. He immediately got up and attack striking the middle of the staff right above her head. She used that to knock the sword out of his hands and then to take him down.

"Well done, Page Chinatsu." The Raven said pushing himself up. Kel bowed to him out of respect and to honor her opponent. She was almost positive that this had all been done by her father to test her progress; it made her sick that he had the Raven do it instead of the Shang. Did he not trust his own choice of her tutor? Did he think the Griffin would lie to him about her progress in their training sessions? She bit the inside of her cheek. All her training and teachings in the Yamani court told her that yes the Emperor would not trust a Shang or any other foreigner he'd just met. She knew for a fact that he didn't like or trust the Tortallan king. Not that she particularly liked Jonathan II.

She walked back to Ken'ichi with her staff and sat down next to him calmly ignoring the other pages who all stared at her with blank looks. None of them had though she would amount to anything and now she had just taken down the Raven.

Fast forward to Squire (3 months after the test)

Kel walk to the stables to see her prized war horse, Hoshi. She had been just made a squire by the Emperor and the Raven in a ceremony with one of her year mates. Now she wished to see the new ambassador, her elder brother Anders. Apart of her knew that the whole thing was wrong and that by Yamani etiquette she should not be sneaking off to meet a low ranking foreigner but he was still her blood, and despite her decision she still loved them all. It was much easier for her to sneak away to speak to her brother than it was for her to write a letter back home.

"Hello brother." She said as she approached her brother.

Anders jumped he hadn't been expecting her so soon. "So what now, do I bow, kiss your hand, or am I permitted to hug you?" He asked.

"A hug will do just fine as long as no one is watching. I'd hate to find out wait would happen if someone found us together." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "They've made me a squire.'

"What happens now? Are there knight masters here in the Isles or are you expected to train yourself?"

"There will be a knight master for the others but not for me. As a princess and possible successor to the throne it is highly unlikely that any knight would be brave enough to take me on."

"I don't understand."

"Long story short, I'm a liability. Any knight that would take me on fears what the Emperor would do if his daughter was killed in battle under him." She sighed and began to brush her horse. "No, for me it is more likely that I will be put out in the field with the army under some commander to learn about battle plans and such."

He nodded. At least here in the Isles, she'd gotten this far. Not that he was completely sure how in 7 months she went from a lowly page to being a squire, something that in Tortall took 4 years to do. He had to admit the style of training that the Emperor backed was even harsher than the training of Tortallan troops. Punishments were harsher too. Kel refused to say how but 3 boys had died while she was a Page. It scared him a little.

"Kel, please be careful. Promise me you won't do anything to get yourself killed."

She nodded. "Please tell mother and father and everyone else I'm alright and that I don't want them to worry about me. I'll be fine."

With that she had to go. Sneaking away like this was hard for a person of her station and she didn't want to be late for a session with the Shang. The Griffin had become a good friend to her and a personal advisor to her. She wished he could come with her into the battle field but as long as she was under the command of another that would never be possible.


	3. Phoenix Return

_********I Just Got Mastiff! I am soooooo HAPPY RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!***********************_

The Yamani Delegation rode along with the Great Progress with stern faces among the cheerful Tortallans. Princess Shinkokami rode beside Crown Prince Roald, heir to the Tortallan throne and her to-be husband. The formalities were stifling and Shinko hated them, a part of her wished to get out of the betrothal. The other knew she could not so it silenced the small rebellious voice. Awkward silence fell between them but neither was sure how to break it.

By mid-afternoon the Progress had started to make camp northeast of Blue Harbor and South of Mindelan. Prince Eitaro of the Yamanis sat with his wife and the Tortallan monarchs in a small pavilion where they were holding a temporary court. The sound of hooves filled the camp but the horse did not reach the pavilion. A messenger came running through the camp and before the king. The man was panting for breath and drenched in his own sweat.

"Three ships each fly the Yamani flag and the standard of a phoenix, each coming into Blue Harbor. Sire, what should we do?"

"Prince Eitaro do you know anything about these ships?" Jonathan asked.

Eitaro's wife touched his hand and a look of thoughtfulness passed through his eyes for a moment. "I know the standard, yes; the Emperor did not say however that he was sending _them._" His eyes narrowed.

"Sending who, your highness?"

"The Phoenix and the Imperial guard, the Emperor's personal guard," he said calmly.

"The Phoenix? A shang?"

"A knight, the Emperor's favorite and personal in fact, the head of the Imperial Guard, the Emperor's private guard and, at times, army. I'm sure we will be getting a messenger and from the Phoenix soon."

"Allow them to dock, then." Jon said.

They went back to court helping the locals with small disputes. Soon enough another messenger galloped in bearing the standard of the Phoenix. When he saw the Yamani prince he bowed stiffly in the saddle. " Watashi no shu ōji wa, watashi no masutā wa kanojo no shazai o sōshin shimasu. Kanojo wa kita ni okuretaga, sugu ni kanojo ga dekita toshite rai taremashita. Gādo wa, kyō matawa ashita shinpo ni mitasu tame ni minato kara noru koto ni narimasu." (My lord prince, my master sends her apologies. She was delayed in the North but came as soon as she was able. The guard will ride from the port to meet up with the progress today or tomorrow.)

"Anata no masutā ni modotte, arigatō." (Thank you, return to your master.)

The rider bowed again before wheeling his horse around and riding away. Tortall's king and queen sat silently watching the exchange. The conversation had been purely in Yamani and no translator had been around so they would have to depend on the prince to tell them what had occurred. As the Prince settled back into his seat Jon voiced their collective question.

"What was the message?"

"The Phoenix is sorry for their tardiness, they were held up in the North and the plan they plan and catch up with the progress today or tomorrow."

The King nodded and returned to court. A while later the knights of the realm and their squires along with some of pages had gathered in the pavilion. Shinkokami sat next to Prince Eitaro watching the road nervously. The Phoenix, the Emperor's favorite, his own personal guard, was coming to Tortall over her. She couldn't believe it. It was thanks to her nervous glances that she was the first to see the red armored knights that served under the Phoenix. Shinko saw the black stallion dressed in the red armor of the Phoenix's warhorse, the rider was covered head to toe so no Tortallan would recognize them. She sighed in relief. Now if it would only stay that way.

"Ah, they've arrived." Eitaro said blandly.

The men stopped several feet away from the pavilion. The rider at the front dismounted and walked into the pavilion. The group of Tortallans parted to let them through, watching with wide eyes and tight lips. When they reached the dais where the royals were seated the knight knelt down before Prince Eitaro and said something in Yamani (something along the lines of "My Lord.").

"Rise, after all such formalities are not only unnecessary but delay the inevitable. Now take off that helmet, I do believe you're frightening our new allies." Eitaro commanded.

"Of course, my Prince, forgive me." The knight said taking off her helmet. A long braid of sand colored hair fell from the helmet and swayed. Creamy skin and full rosy lips appeared all covered in a light sheen of sweat. The knight's eyes opened and the King gasped. Jade eyes flecked with gold glared at him from the corner of her eyes. The king jumped slightly but remained completely calm. He was glad this knight was now his ally, she truly was fearsome.

"The Phoenix is a girl?" Joren of Stone Mountain asked horrified.

Everything moved in slow motion after Stone Mountain's outburst. The closest Yamani guard to Joren drew his sword with the intent to kill him. Joren's knight master, who was close enough to him, pushed him out of the way and drew his own sword in response. The swords clashed loudly. They began to fight before the royals with no clear winner.

"Stop!" The Phoenix yelled.

The Yamani guard halted in his tracks, Joren's knight master moved to kill the man but an order from the king stopped him. There was argument clear on his face. The Yamani dropped his sword and fell prostrate before all the Yamani rulers but more so before the Phoenix. His body trembled in fear before the young woman.

"But, Sire, this man attempted to kill a Tortallan noble! This is grounds for…" The man said.

"Enough," The king said.

"Watashi o yurushi, anata no denka wa, watashi dake no mono made o-" (Forgive me, your Imperial Highness, I only meant to-) The guard was cut off by the Phoenix.

"Hanaremasu." (Leave.) She said firmly. Her eyes were fierce but her face remained the calm and serene Yamani mask. The guard bowed out of the pavilion and one of her own guard replaced him.

The pavilion settled. "Anata ga fenikkusu, Kojima kara no shuppatsu o okuraseru riyū wa watashi ga kon sanshō shite kudasai. Watashi wa itsumo riyū o fushigi ni, ima watashi wa rikai shite imasu." (I see now why you delayed your departure from the isles, Phoenix. I always wondered why and now I understand.)

The Phoenix snorted. Joren looked over the woman who easily stood among the Royals. She had to be younger him by at least two years but according to all present she was a knight. There was something eerily familiar about the Yamani Phoenix, like he'd known her once.

"Who are you?" Joren asked with narrow eyes.

The Phoenix smirked and Shinko's heart sank. "When you knew me, Joren of Stone Mountain, I was called Keladry of Mindelan, the first girl to be allowed to try openly for her shield in nearly a century."

A/N: Does anyone know Prince Eitaro's relationship to the Emperor?


	4. Phoenix Princess

_**THE CARDINALS WON! WHOA HOOOO! CAN YOU GUESS WHERE I'M FROM?**_

"_Who are you?" Joren asked with narrow eyes._

_The Phoenix smirked and Shinko's heart sank. "When you knew me, Joren of Stone Mountain, I was called Keladry of Mindelan, the first girl to be allowed to try openly for her shield in nearly a century."_

There was a collective gasp as they each came to realize what she meant with those words. She was Keladry of Mindelan, the Girl, even when she had disappeared her parents had remained silent about her whereabouts. Now it all came to light about where she'd gone.

"Do you wish to know why I left, Joren of Stone Mountain?" She asked with a sneer. "I left because of you and those like you, whose prejudices blind them to all reason, that despite the fact that no matter what you did to me I fought through it. And now, your king has been denied the service of one more knight and no one in my line will ever serve a Tortallan because Tortall is no longer my home."

Again everyone in the area was aghast. The king himself was shaken by her words. He had allowed this to happen. "Is this why your parents no longer claim you as their daughter and they no longer speak of you?"

"They do not claim me because I am not theirs to claim." She said with a look at the king. "If I was do you think I would come flanked by the finest warriors of the Emperor or would bare his crest? I no longer belong in or to Tortall?"

"Since when?" Lord Wyldon asked.

'Kel' turned completely around to look him in the eyes as she answered. "The day I was denied my right to try for my shield, the day I was sent away from the palace in shame."

Lord Wyldon's eyes widened and he took a full step back in shock at her statement. It had purely been his decision to send her away, to deny her as he had. He had made the king leave that to him and he had chosen wrong. It was his fault she now belonged solely to the Yamani Emperor and that it was to him that she had sworn allegiance. Her hate was rightfully directed at him and, of course, King Jonathan. Now here with her men-at-arms she stood as a possible threat.

"Rest assured, I mean no harm to Tortall or her king. I am merely here to guard the Princess Shinkokami until she is wed. Until that time I will have to wait to return home and will have to live in the place that crushed my dreams."

"Chinatsu, be polite, they are our allies. Your Father would not be pleased with this show of force or anger." Prince Eitaro said.

They all jumped at the name and her at the mention of the Emperor's dissatisfaction. "Of course Uncle (1), forgive me." She said her eyes down cast. A small smile twitched at her lips and when she looked up it was almost bitter. "After all," she added, "were it not for them I'd be a lowly squire now and the youngest daughter of a Baron."

"Why did you just call him Uncle and what did you mean by what you just said?" Lord Raoul asked speaking up. "Earlier the guard said something and I thought perhaps it was directed at Prince Eitaro but it was to you wasn't it, Your Imperial Highness?"

Her bitter smile widened. "That is correct. In the Isles I am known as Princess Chinatsu of the first rank(2), the Emperor's Phoenix. Had it not been for my rejection I would not be here as I am today."

"How is it someone like you has titles such as that, you are a Nobody?" Joren yelled.

The newer guard moved to attack but he was stopped by Kel. He stepped back into place with a growl. Eitaro shook his head at the squire's antics. "This one will never learn will he?"

She looked back at him. "Do you remember when we used to speak of my time training at the palace in Corus and the senior page that hated me for being there?" She gestured at Joren. "As I was saying, I should be thanking each of you, thanks to you I am the Emperor's prized daughter and one of the most feared knights in the world, certainly one of the most feared in the Isles. Now, Uncle, if I might have a word, there is something I must speak with you about?"

The Prince stood, his ancient joint creaking, and followed her into the night air. A member of her party move to follow as a guard but she waved him off and set him to other duties. At first neither of them spoke but she broke the silence. "I was sent with a message from my father. He wishes for you to send reports of the Princess relationship with her future husband when you can. As I said I will only be staying till the wedding after that the Tortallans will have to take over and by then I will have plenty to do in the Isles."

"Are you sure you will not be staying, she takes much comfort from you. You were childhood friends, were you not?"

"Yes, we were and still are, but I cannot spend all my time here. There are rumors about, nasty ones that give rise to rebellion and it is my job to stop them. Both my father and my brother will have use for my sword back home and I must be there when called."

"Of course," the prince said lowering his gaze. Though she had spoken lightly of the situation he knew that it would be grave, for anything to reach all the way up to her ears must mean that it was a true threat to the Emperor and his heir.

They made their way back to the pavilion side by side in silence. There the prince bowed to Kel and they parted ways.

"I must see to my company's camp. Did I hear correctly that the Raven was here? I will have to see him."

"Yes, do as you must, Princess." Eitaro said grimly.

She nodded and walked off to where her company sat waiting. Eitaro went and reclaimed his seat next to the king thinking over her grave news. They noted that she was leading them away from the main camp site and that one of her men was pointing off toward the other end of camp. They all tried to think of why the man had pointed there and then when she passed by later, out of her heavy armor, they realized she was heading for the tournament courts where the Yamani squires trained. Eitaro said not a word of anything to anyone for some time after the talk he'd shared with the Phoenix.

_**Let me explain: One person replied to my question saying they thought Eitaro was the Crown Prince of the Yamani Isles but in the book he was really old and didn't have many titles. So I have created a small family tree. Eitaro is the Emperor's brother making him Kel's Uncle and Shinko her cousin. Prince Hideyoshi is the Emperor's son and heir making him Kel's older brother and one spot ahead of her in line for the throne. **_

_**Shinko is a Princess of the Second Rank; this refers to the fact that she is the Emperor's niece and technically not in line for the throne. Kel is a Princess of the First Rank; this means that she is the Emperor's daughter and in line for the throne. Any other members of the family are ranked as that those related to the Emperor's children (their children, his grandchildren) would be ranked down the line as 3**__**rd**__**, 4**__**th**__** and so on. After Shinko's generation her family would no longer hold any such title because the second rank is only for those who are niece or nephew to the Emperor. **_

_**Send me any questions. Reviews are always welcome. **_


	5. Phoenix Wisdom

The Phoenix guard had set up a part from the royal progress save a set of guards who stayed with the Yamani royals. The Phoenix herself sank on to her sleeping mat in order to try and think clearly. As she worked to calm her breathing she thought back to her training and the life she had built in the Isles. It wasn't much, she had few friends and no real connectioons to her adoptive family but what she did have their made it feel more like home than Tortall ever had. There, in the Isles, she was respected as a fighter and there were a few brave souls who had called her beautiful. She had never agreed. Beauty had never been a concept she'd been able to grasp. Warriors of the Isles were supposed to be well versed in poetry and painting and she could write and paint, it was just not beautiful to her. Beauty lay in the curve of a katana or the arc it made as it cut through the air. Besides, the Emperor did not hold her in favor because of _beauty_, he kept her because she was loyal and she would kill for him.

"Fushichō-sama," one of her lieutenants said stepping into her tent. She sat up straight. "Raihin."

She stood and smoothed her braid and clothes. Taking a deep breath she stepped out in to the dying sunlight. Blinking the sunlight away she came face to face with Lord Wyldon. She was taken aback by his boldness. She had expected him to try to speak to her and she had planned to avoid him but he had made that decision a distant dream. Still he looked scared. She let her smirk bleed into hher eyes. She held the power here, not him.

"My Lord Wyldon, welcome. I was not aware that you would be working as a dipplomat. What can I do for you?" She asked stepping up to him as her camp watched on.

"I am no diplomat, Princess. I came on a personal matter." He stated quickly.

"And what was that?"

"I wanted to ask forgiveness. What happened to you was my fault, King Jonathon had nothing to do with it. I want you to take what ever you have planned out for him on me." He watched her eyes darken.

She stepped closer. "You think this is all about my revenge? Listen to me and listen well. I came under orders from the Emperor, for no other reason. My revenge? My revenge is my ablity to fight, my position in the Isles, the very fact that I can stand here and say theses things and you and Jonathon have no power to stop me. My revenge is you and he knowing that this is the consquence of your choice." She motionedd to the guard. "So remember the next time a girl stands before you asking for her shield that The Girl did become a knight without you and that her sword would be used against you were it not for the alliance now being forged."

His eyes were wide at the cold rage in her voice. "I am so sor-"

"Get out. Now!" Shee ordered.

He skittered off. Rage boiled beneath her skin at the very thought of his continued existance but she pushed it aside. She returned to her tent and grabbed her sword. She needed the wisdom of her former teacher, needed his guidence. She had thought that she was good enough on her own but now with threats looming over her family and the reminder of her past she came to realize that her isolation made her no stronger than before. Without the Griffin she was lost, she needed her old master to light her path. She wrapped herself in a false air of confidence and strode across the cap to where she knew the Raven was. No one spoke to her. They merely watched her.

The training ground was the temporary tournament ground. It was empty of pages, Yamani or Tortallan, but she knew that the Raven was still there. She found him drilling an older squire. He caughht sight of her and quickly dismissed the boy without an explaination. No doubt the boy was thankful, the Raven was a tough teacher. As she watched the boy run away she thought about what happened with Wyldon. The Raven had taught her many things. How to speak was one of them. One did not have to raise their voice on order to scare or threaten, only the words mattered.

"Hello, teacher." She said bowing out of respect.

"I should be the one bowing, Princess." The older man said returning the gesture.

"And yet you never did before," she said the smile she would never show slipping into her voice.

He huffed out a little laugh. "Things change, you have changed. Then you were just a small little girl, untrained and unprepared. Now, now you are respected because of your service to the Emperor."

"No, I am feared because I am favored by the Emperor. Were it not for him I would be nothing." There was no humor in her voice. "In the Isles I know my place. I fight for the Emperor and his heir. I am the guardian of their throne. If they tell me to fight I fight. Here...here I am the body guard of a princess whose marriage will secure an alliance. There is likely to be very little fighting. Being here..."

"You feel you have no purpose. You feel yourself regressing to the girl they sent away because they deemed her unworthy." He set his firm gaze on her. "Their opinions do not matter. As you have said, it is the Emperor who has deemed you worthy and sits as your judge. Have faith in him. There is more?"

She took a deep breeath. "There are always threats to the Emperor but this one is...I fear it may be more serious than any I've ever faced. There are rumors of any army being built, disgruntled Lords...If something happens I may not be able to return in time. You may be returning home long before I get the chance."

"You want me to protect the Emperor in your stead?"

"He will be leaving the Isles for the wedding. He will be even more vunerable here. You were his friend once and there is no one I trust more than you. I am bound to orders to remain with Shinkokami until the wedding. Please, promise me."

The Raven nodded and watched as her face relaxed slightly. Of course she would have told Eitaro without the emotion she had shown him. "Good night, Phoenix."

She nodded her dismissal and headed back to her camp. The moon had risen high above the camp, illumminating everything softly. In what some would call beauty she only saw the devils that hid in the shadows. She didn't flinch but every nerve in her body was alert. She was aware of every movement and sound in the camp. This was her new battle field. The Tortallans would not fight her with swords, however, they would fight her with words, glances. They would fight in ways no one would dare fight her in the Isles. It was still a challenge. Her men would be defensive if they noticed anything that could be seen as an outright attack. She would have to warn them. Tomorrow started a long trip on Progress through Tortall trying to keep peace between her people and the Tortallans. For now she ould have to get some rest.

She entered her tent allowing the moon light only a moment to illuminate the small room. Slipping the boots she was wearing off she situated hherself on to her sleeping pad and placed her tanto under the small pillow her slept on. Considering the life she led she was normally a light sleeper so it wasn't suprising to her that she woke up sometime later when someone entered her tent. She was not ready, however, for the culprit.

Fushichō-Phoenix

Raihin-Guests


End file.
